


Amortentia

by polyjuicepotion



Series: Amortentia: Part 1 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fanfiction, POV Original Character, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjuicepotion/pseuds/polyjuicepotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne Anderson, gümüş ve yeşil dolu soy ağacında, safkanlığı sıfat sayan ailesi tarafından kabul edilmiş Gryffindorlu bir kızdı. Ve - bunu kendi de kabul etmemiş olsa da - George Weasley'e aşıktı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tren

**Author's Note:**

> 14.05.2012 tarihinde TFF'de başlamış olduğum hikaye. Hala devam ediyor.

**BÖLÜM 1: TREN**

Hogwarts Ekspresi'nin kırmızısını görünce içimin ısındığını düşündüğümde; kendi içimde bile çatışmaya giriyorum, o yüzden kendime de itiraf etmesem daha iyi. Ama bu duygu cidden öyleydi, o tonu nasıl yakaladılar hiç bilemiyorum... Sadece, inanıyorum ki büyücü dünyasında, paint renk çizelgesi kullanılabilecek en yararlı anlamda kullanılmış.  
   
Öyle ki her bakışınızda bütün anılarınızı hissedebilirdiniz. Renklerin dili falan var mı bilemiyorum,  _-Hermione kesin bu konuyla ilgili bir kitap okumuştur tabii ki-_  ama ben bu kırmızının bana kötü şeyleri unutturduğuna yemin bile edebilirdim. Çünkü abartmayı seviyordum,  _kendimi engelleyemediğim bir şey daha._  
   
Nasıl desem, belki de yaşadığınız her şeyin sonucu o güzel mutlu sona ulaşmanız için bir yoldur, ve o kırmızı da size sadece bu büyük mutluluğu hatırlatıp yolunuz için bir ümit kaynağı oluyordur.  _İşte bir renkten ancak bu kadar felsefe yapılabilirdi,_  diye düşündüm,  _bunu da benim düşüncelerim başarabilirdi zaten_.   
   
Düşüncelerimi Fred'in beni dürtükleyip "Sandığını biraz ileri almazsan o iki Muggle seni doğrayabilir, hem de gözleriyle, o kadar da yeteneksiz değiller bilmeni tavsiye ederim," demesiyle yarıda kesip söyledikleri şeyler gerçekleştirmesin diye sandığımı ileri aldım.  
   
George "Bence ırkçılık yapmamalıyız Fred, hem de bu zamanda... Bilemiyorum, karanlık zamanlar bunlar... Huuu" diye cevap verirken Harry gözlerini devirip onları izliyordu, Ron da Hermione'yi. Ve Hermione'yse, düşünceleriyleydi. Tabii düşüncelerinde  _yeni kesilmiş çimen kokusu_  ve  _Ron'un şampuanı_  olduğuna yemin edebilirdim, bence arkadaşlığımız bunu anlayabileceğim kadar ilerlemişti.  
   
Benim, her seferinde  _"Kesin ben geçerken kapanıcak burası çok ciddiyim"_  düşüncelerimle geçmeye korktuğum ve her seferinde bir şekilde orodan itildiğim 9 çeyrek peronundan da geçtikten sonra; betimlemeye bile doyamadığım meşhur tren, çıkardığı buharıyla her zamanki gibi bizi içeri davet etmişti.

Birinci sınıf ebeveynlerini kompartman camlarına doğru çağırdı, biz de Molly'nin kaygılı bakışları ardından içeri girdik. Tabii hemen öncesindeyse annemin güneş üstüne gelse alev alacak güzelim saçlarına bakıp Anka Kuşu'na benzemeyi, hatta bütün ailemin dominant genlerini almayıp da düz kahverengi saçlarımdan yeniden doğup kurtulmayı diledim. Sonuçta 4. sınıfa geçmiştim ya, insanlar değişmeli ve ben de tipik bi genç olup özgüven kazanmalıydım belki.  
   
Hermione en önden oflaya puflaya ilerlerken, ben yine havalı numaramı takınamayarak kompartmanların içine dünyanın en meraklı haliyle bakıyor ve  _-büyük ihtimalle-_ rezil oluyordum, ama aklımda olan tek bir şey vardı, o da Honeydukes Ekspresi'yle geçen kadının sesini duymaktı,  _"El arabasından bi' şey isteyen?"_  
   
Eminim ki Ron da aynısını düşünüyordu ama, aklından daha önemli şeylerin geçtiğini biliyordum. İnsanların bir şeyleri itiraf etmesi niye uzun sürerdi ki benim sevgili kafa düşüncelerim? Bazen en yakın arkadaşlarımın bu denli gizli davranıp her şeyi ortaya çıkarmasına bayılıyordum.  
   
Mesela Fred'in Ravenclaw'dan o kıza olan bakışlarına bakın! Hoşlandığı nasıl da belliydi öyle? Peki ya Ron ve Hermione, zaten onlar için diyecek söz bulamıyordum artık. Belki ben fazla inceliyordum ama... Anlaşılıyordu işte, bir şekilde görülüyordu.  _Hah,_  diye düşündüm,  _hatta belki, birini sevdiğinizi kendiniz bile farketmediğiniz halde, etrafa garip bir şey salgılıyordunuz ve biri onu bir şekilde anlıyordu._  Saçma olduğunu biliyordum -kimsenin kokarca olduğunu iddia edecek halim yoktu ya zaten. Ve Harry ve Ginny'se, en çok saklayabildiklerini sanarlardı ya,  _bazen ego da kötü şeydi._  
   
Ben birini sevdiğimi saklamak istesem, Neville olmak isterdim, kim her dakika o hülyalı bakışları atıp bir şeylerin olduğunu belli etmemek isterdi ki? O yüzden en güzeli, Neville olmak, hep o bakışları atmak ve istediğinizi düşünmekti. Bunu güneş gözlüğü takıp istediğinizi kesmeye benzetebilirsiniz, bu duyguları kamufle etmenin yollarından en güzeli çünkü!


	2. Meyankökü

**BÖLÜM 2: MEYANKÖKÜ**

Herkes yerine yerleşmiş, Neville ve Seamus çoktan yanımıza uğrayıp biz daha ne dediklerini anlamadan kompartımandan ayrılmış, insanlar ellerinde The Daily Prophetleri varken bense ciddi şeyler düşünmeye çalışıyordum. Hep ciddi şeyler yazmak istedim, ama bende ne o okurken taklit edebileceğim ses tonu, ne de ciddi düşünceler vardı. İşin kötü tarafıysa, sadece saçmalamıyorum, -deli olsaydım o bile iyiydi- ciddi olmaya da çalışıyorum. Ama böyle arada derede sıkışmış olmak daha yorucu ve zordu, ama n'apalım işte, hayatta herkesin istediği olmuyor. Ben de böyle yaşardım.

Aşktan falan bahsetmişken; hayatım boyunca "büyük aşkımı" aradım. İnsanların romanlarda yazdıkları duyguları ben de yaşamak istedim, çünkü bilirsiniz, ben de insanım ve insanlar severler. Gerçi hep karşımdaki tarafın bu denkleme uyup benden kaçacağını düşünmüşümdür ama bunu kimseye itiraf etmek zorunda değilim, gayet egosu şişmiş olarak biri olmalıydım belki de, ama saçlarımı iki yana salıp feminen tarafımı ortaya çıkarmayı pek beceremiyordum. 

Onun yerine de şimdi Neville'le yaptığımız gibi, iki avucumuza da eşit meyan kökü doldurmuş, çikolatalı kurbağa arayışına girmiş ve ceplerimizden para çıkarmaya çalışıyorduk.

Aslına bakarsanız ben böyle de çok mutluydum ama karşıdan kendisini Slytherin'in varisi olduğunu sanan, çatalağız olmayı bile becerememiş ruh hastaları gelirken, kimse benim sakin olmamı beklemesindi, hele benim susmamı hiç söylemesinlerdi, di mi?

Ama yine de, böyle durumlarda çok heyecanlanıyordum ve tabii ki elim ayağım birbirine dolanıyordu. 

Derken işte, bıraksalar topuklarım vücuduma deye deye kaçıcağım o keskin sesi duydum, her zaman olduğu gibi tüylerim de benimle birlikte diken diken olmayı başarmıştı. Draco Malfoy, ailecek her yaz mutlaka görüştüğümüz ve benim her seferinde bir yalan uydurup kaçtığım büyücü. 

Ailemdeki tek Gryffindor olarak dışlanıcağımı beklerdiniz değil mi, ama hayır! Ben kendi yaşımın Sirius Black'i olarak yaşamımı sürdürüyordum, yine de tek farkımız, benim ailem beni kabul etmişti. Hale bakın ki, bunu  _"kabul etmek"_ olarak görüyor ve bununla maalesef biraz mutlu oluyordum. Bazen böyle terimler kullandığımızdan bütün büyücü camiası olarak siyasetten başka şey yapmayalım istiyorum. Sanarsınız hala 20. yüzyıl başları, hala siyah tenli olmak suç. Mugglelara özendiğimi söylemiş miydim?  _Neyse._

Yine de böyle bir ailedeyken Malfoylarla nasıl görüştüğümüzü ben de bilmiyordum. Egoist insanlarla anlaşamıyordum işte, ne kadar Lucius'tan çok Narcissa'ya benzese de şu çocuk, yazları çok nadir yaşadığımız güzel sohbetlerden başka bir ortak noktamız yoktu. Gerçi okulda bir kere bile arkadaşlarımın böcürtü olmaktan bıkmamıştı.

"Crabbe ve Goyle, bakın, Bay Yara Kafa'nın arkadaşları da burdaymış! Peki o nerede, Longbottom? Onsuz dolaşmaya korkmuyor musun?"  _Ah ve akabinde sözlerini takip eden küstah bakışlar_. Biliyorum, ellerimizde şekerlerle Malfoy ve takımına çok da havalı bir şekilde laf dalaşına giremezdik ama, Neville'in bakışlarını takip eden sözleri de duyuldu.

"Onun bir adı var Malfoy."

"Öyle mi, bu bilgiyi bizimle paylaştığın için çok teşekkür ederiz, gerçekten işimize yarayacak. Ben yine de ona böyle hitap etmeyi seviyorum. Ya siz? Bence beni kopyalamaktan çekinmenize hiç gerek yok, istediğinizi biliyorum." Küstah bakışlarını üzerimde hissedince hiç de şaşırmamıştım.

Sonrasında gelen gülüşleri duydum. Konuşmayı bilmeyen Crabbe ve Goyle için gayet büyük bir başarıydı. Blaise her zamanki gibi tam bi sürüngen tavrıyla herkesi inceliyordu. Bu arada, kendinizi tutmaktan bahsetmişken, bu benim yapamadığım bir şeydi.

"Ah ben arkadaşım adına teşekkürünüzü kabul ediyorum Bay Malfoy, zaten sen bu yüzden sen Slytherin'desin ve o da bu yüzden Gryffindor'da. Umarım bu yıl bizden çok daha fazla şey öğrenirsin."

 _Tamam_ , diye düşündüm,  _şimdi kendimi çok zeki hissediyordum_.  _Gerçekten_. Şimdi ışınlansak olmaz mıydı? Ben Draco'nun bakışlarıyla başbaşa kalmasaydım mesela?

İşte bu yüzden ben saçma bir şekilde kızarmadan önce, Neville'le senkronize olmuş bir şekilde arkamızı dönüp gidiyorduk, ama onların susucağını düşünmemiz tabii ki saçmalıktı.

"Öyle mi Daphne? Draco'nun anlattığına göre ailenin Slytherin olup da senin tek Gryffindor olması ne üzücü. Hala nasıl alıştıklarını anlayamıyorum. Gerçekten."

Bu sefer cevap vermedim, çünkü sinirlendiğimde cümle kurma yeteneğimi kaybediyordum. Galiba hayatımda ilk defa, Harry'nin bir anda bir yerde belirmesine de bu yüzden şaşırmamıştım. Bir yerden sonra alışkanlık ediniyordunuz çünkü,  _şaşırmana gerek yok Daphne, kesinlikle gelecekti zaten._

"Güzel, senenin ilk kavgasını da başlattığınıza göre rahatlamışsınızdır. Hadi gidelim, Hogwarts'a yaklaştık."

Hep böyle olurdu biliyor musunuz, ne zaman olayın bitmesi gerekse bi anda  _bum_! Hogwarts'a yaklaştık, hadi cüppelerimizi giyip şarkılar söyleyelim.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please!"_


	3. Bitkibilim

**BÖLÜM 3: BİTKİBİLİM**

Sandığımı kendimi öldürmeden indirdikten sonra, kesinlikle adının sıradışı olduğunu düşündüğüm farem Vikvik'in kafasını Ron'a çaktırmadan sevmeye çalışıyor, bir yandan da seyahatlerden sonra dünyanın en itici hayvanına dönüşen şişko faremin göbeğine vuruyordum. Sadece orasından sakinleşen bir hayvanınız olsaydı, görürdüm ben sizi.

George, her zamanki gibi beni kalabalığın içinde kaybolmamdan kurtarmış, kolumdan tutmuş ve beni muhteşem havalı grubumuzun yanına götürmeye çabalıyordu. Söylenmeye başladı, "Bak Daphne, sana kaç kez söylüyorum, şu trenden indiğinde bir etrafına bak! Artık Hermione'nin arkandan beni göndermesinden bıktım, hatta senin bu durumundan espri çıkarmaktan bile yoruldum! Artık büyük sınıflardanım ben, öyle davranmalıyım, anlıyor musun?"

George'un bu sitemi beni güldürmüş, aksine daha da yavaşlatmıştı. "Tamam, tamam. Bak ne diyeceğim, Noel tatilinde, Bayan Weasley'e ben teslim edeceğim seni. Hem de elinden tutup götürerek, oldu mu Bay Büyük Sınıf?" George istemeden de olsa gülmüştü, "Eğer yolunu bulursan olur."

Hala merak edip de "büyük güç büyük sorumluluk ister," lafına uymak istemediğimden görmediğim testrallerin çektiği arabalara doluşmaya başlamış, Neville'in bu seneki derslerden dolayı ne kadar heyecanlı olduğunu dinliyorduk. "Ve bence biliyor musunuz, Profesör Sprout kesinlikle herkesin sandığı gibi biri değil. Sanırım her sene daha çok yakınlaşıyoruz." 

Neville cümlesini bitirmeden, Ginny, Hermione ve ben bakışmaya başlamıştık bile. Geçen sene en sevdiğimiz aktivite yatmadan önce profesörlerle öğrencileri eşleştirmekti ve Neville'in partneri o kadar değişmiyordu ki, aramızda söyleye söyleye klişeleştirdiğimiz bir espriye dönüşmüştü. Aramızda aklından geçenleri tutamayan biri daha varsa, o da Ginny'di.

"Öyle mi Neville, peki bir şey sorsam, Profesör Sprout saçlarını kendi mi kabartıyor, yoksa doğal olarak mı öyle? Çünkü sormaktan çok korkuyorum ama senin de bildiğine eminim, belki çok yakınlaştığınız bir sırada elin değmiştir ve anlamışsındır, ha?"

Ginny'nin gülüşleri ve geri kalan herkesin kendini tutmaya çabalaması üzerine, Neville arkamızda bıraktığımız trenden daha kırmızı hale gelmişti. Hem kim bilebilir ki, belki o bitkilerden bikaçı saçınızı çok yumuşak hale getirebiliyordur!

-

Herkes sandığını ve hayvanlarını bıraktıktan sonra, Hermione beni kolumdan çekiştirerek Seçmen Şapka'yı izlemek üzere ziyafete götürdü. Ron'un da dayanamayıp bizi takip etmesi üzerine, Hermione ile izlediğimiz tek şey, Ron'un ağzına daha yutmadan kaç ısırık daha aldığıydı. Anlaşılan bu sene de, Seçmen Şapka'yı izlemek yalan olmuş, Gryffindor'a seçilenleri gözlemleyip 10 dakika boyunca saçma girişimimiz boşlukla sonuçlanmıştı.

Gerçi artık alışmam lazımdı, Hermione bir işi bırakıp kaç kez Ron'u izlemişti? Bir milyon kez falan mı? Tabii ki ödevlerini yaptığı zamandan bahsetmiyorum, saçmalamayın! Ginny'nin içeri girmesi üzerine, herkes yerini almış, Dumbledore da bunu hissetmiş gibi konuşmasına başlamıştı.

-

Her profesörün bütün öğrencilere tanıtılmasıyla, gözlerimle etrafı taramaya başlamıştım. Arkamızdaki Hufflepufflar ve Cedric Diggory'i izleyen meraklı, bana göre sapık gözler. Onların arkalarında Ravenclawlar -aslında bana göre Hermione'nin bir alt modeliydiler-, ve sonunda Slytherinler. Şu masaya ne zaman gözüm kaysa, dikkatim dağılıveriyor, öğrencileri teker teker izlemeye başlıyordum. Kafamdan hiç çıkamayan sorular yine aklıma geliyordu.

_Ya aslında Slytherin olmam gerekiyorsa? Sonuçta Merlin de öyleydi, ama -Hermione'nin zoruyla aldığım- Sihir Tarihi dersinde onun "kötü" biri olduğundan bahsedilmiyordu. Gerçi ne yazacaklardı ki, "Ya siz habire Merlin'in donu aşkına falan diyorsunuz da, o aslında çok kötü biri, bence demeyin" falan mı? İnsan ailesiyle aynı olmak zorunda mıydı acaba, cidden 1. sınıftan beri Pansy Parkinson'un dedikleri doğru muydu? Belki de bozuk kanlıydım. Sanırım öyle de kalacaktım, ne yapalım artık, bunu vücudum düşünsün._

Yıllar boyunca o sıralarda oturan aile bireylerimi düşündüm. Sonra hepsinin benimle dalga geçtiğini. Ben ailemin sevmediği insanlardandım ve bu seçimi Seçmen Şapka değil de, ben yapmışım gibi geliyordu. Her yaz tatilinde, kendim olmaktan çıkıyor, muhteşem safkan aileleri arasında kalmaktan sıkılıyordum. Son bir ay Kovuk'a davet edilip rahatlıyor olsam da, hayatım boyunca kendi ailemden kaçacak değildim ya. Kabullenildiğimi düşünsem de, kendimi ne kadar kandırabilirdim ki? Asla gerçek bir Anderson olamayacaktım belki de. Daphne Anderson, safkan ailenin "safkan" sıfatını saçma bulan kızı! Ne büyük ayıptı. Biz safkandık, aman tanrım!

Ben böyle boş boş etrafıma baktıkça, Hermione de bana o kadar ilgiyle bakıyordu. Herhalde Slytherin masasını izlediğimden olacaktı ki, "Bence orada olsaydın da, bir Slytherin olman onlar için büyük bir onur olurdu." deyiverdi. Kim Hermione'nin pozitifliğini sevmezdi ki, ben de 32 dişimle ona güldükten sonra, yanağına bir öpücük kondurdum. E şimdi de Ron benim yerimde olmak istiyordu mesela, ne büyük gurur kaynağıydı öyle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bundan sonra, bölümlerin uzunluğu gittikçe artıyor. Zira bir yıl öncesinde yazmıştım, neden bu kadar kısa olduğunu bilmiyorum.   
> Beğendiniz mi? Öğh, nefret mi ettiniz? Merak ediyorum! İsteyen olursa, devamını ekleyebilirim. Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. :)


End file.
